


Pumpkin and Honey Bunny

by metrophobic



Series: Troubled By the Way We Came Together [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Clyde pls, Crying During Sex, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrophobic/pseuds/metrophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde's girlfriend is pretty horny, and he really needs to get with the program already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin and Honey Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as relevant to the story as the other parts are/will be, but I had the idea kicking around anyway. Like 40% of me is embarrassed, the rest isn't. SHAMELESS PWP PRETTY MUCH.

It had certainly been an interesting day. Kenny was actually starting to get a little tired.

They'd all ended up at Clyde's house with permission to skip the last three classes entirely so that they could tend to Craig; Craig didn't get himself into trouble very often, but when he did, _boy_ did he ever get himself into deep shit. He'd taken it upon himself to poke at and provoke Kyle all damn day, for whatever reason, and poor Kyle had finally had enough. That was how Kenny and Clyde found them; the fact that everyone en route to sixth period completely flipped their shit and ran to see a brewing fight was kind of a tip-off. He and Kyle were tearing at one another by the lockers, Craig with a rather impressive nosebleed, and Kyle screaming like a banshee at him.

This had been the climax after a morning of escalating drama between Stan and Kyle in the first place.

It really did feel like babysitting sometimes.

Craig had gotten an entire week's worth of suspension. According to Stan's text, they took pity on Kyle and only gave him two days, because of his health issues. He'd already racked up so many random absences over the year that he'd probably have to go to summer school, though, Stan said.

After getting clean and patching himself up, Craig had kicked them both out of Clyde's bedroom to make a phone call, and Kenny had no problem at all with giving him space. Clyde opened the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing one over.

"Thanks, bro." Kenny opened the bottle and took a long swig. Then she promptly unbuttoned her fly, grabbed Clyde's hand, and shoved it down her pants.

Clyde's expression abruptly changed when he felt the satiny-smooth, lacy panties Kenny was wearing, a little tight over her hardening dick. His innocent brown eyes grew wider, eyebrows raised, and his tongue darted carefully over his lips.

"Wow," he said. "You were a girl all this time."

"Mmhmm." Kenny grinned smugly, already hard from the heat of Clyde's hand and that surprised little revelation.

"Even when you were holding Craig back? You're so _strong_."

"Fuck you, jockstrap. Girls can be strong too." She was breathing a little harder, fingers curled around Clyde's wrist, holding him there. "I'm getting pretty wet," Kenny murmured.

"Fuck," Clyde groaned back. "Don't say that stuff with Craig in my bedroom!"

"He's all the way upstairs. Play with it a little." Clyde kind of made this nervous, embarrassed sound that was actually kind of hot, clumsily shoving his fingers inside Kenny's panties and rubbing at the slick head of her dick. Kenny _was_ pretty wet already, leaking sugary fluid right into those panties. She reached down and touched Clyde through his pants, testing to see if he was hard from this at all.

He was.

"I wish you'd make it more obvious when you're a girl," Clyde mumbled. "I like when you wear those skirts."

"Not while we're in high school, honey." Kenny leaned close and kissed the side of his neck. "Too much ignorant bullshit, and I don't have time for it."

"I hate this," Clyde whined. "I don't get it."

Oh.

Well then.

Kenny grabbed Clyde's hand and yanked it away from her like it had suddenly become toxic. Before either of them could say anything else, there was the sound of Craig coming down the stairs. She quickly zipped up.

"Dude, everything a'ight?" Kenny raised her voice a little so he could hear her.

"My dad says I have to go home because I'm grounded," Craig replied dryly.

Kenny forced a laugh. " _Ouch._ " But she could let him go, because he was fine now, and she needed to get out of there herself. Her head was ringing from what Clyde had just said. "See ya when you get out." She actually felt a little bad for Craig. He could have done without being a dick today, but he also had no clue about what was going on since he and Kyle weren't friends. He'd really just dragged himself into the crossfire.

"Call me, man!" Clyde cheerfully called after him.

"I don't know you like that." Then he was gone.

"Well, this has been fun," Kenny snapped after Craig had left. "I'm gonna go."

"Wait!" Clyde whined, and grabbed her hand. "You're mad at me?"

"You hate this, you don't 'get' who the fuck I am, then screw you, asshole. I'm fucking done."

"I didn't say that!"

"You just did, shitwad!"

"Nooo," Clyde whined again, pulling Kenny closer to him like a child refusing to let a toy be taken away. "I said I don't get why you're afraid of wearing your own clothes. You're so hot."

"Okay," Kenny said more gently, immediately feeling guilty for yelling at him. Clyde was kind of dumb and obliviously insensitive sometimes, but he was also very sweet, and she wished she wasn't so insecure about this aspect of her identity. She stroked his bicep apologetically and drank some more of her beer.

"But we're here now," Clyde pointed out, and kissed her on the cheek. "So you can be yourself now. You know?"

"Yeah, I can." Kenny grinned at him.

"Bitchin'. Let's go upstairs."

"Lead the way, stud."

Clyde grinned at that, and Kenny followed him upstairs. He waited in his bedroom for her, always patient as she'd get changed in the bathroom. Kenny stripped down and pulled a few waxing strips out of her overnight bag, touching up her legs. She loved having them be perfectly soft and smooth, for Clyde to run his hands over them. He said she had the best legs he'd ever seen, and she believed him.

Kenny pulled on her stockings next, thin black material that fit snug around her thighs. A plum coloured skirt, a black sweater that dipped over the curve of a shoulder and a pretty, grey silk scarf around her neck was the outfit she'd chosen to bring today. As confident and dirty-minded as she was, she preferred to dress a little more stylishly modest when she had the opportunity to be herself; slutty clothes were pretty hot on other girls, and boy did she love looking at them like that, but Kenny just felt like it was to fulfill a fetish when she tried it out for herself -- and that was completely the opposite of what this was for her. If kink was going to be involved, she'd much rather put on one of her LARP costumes anyway.

But Kenny wasn't in the mood to play pretend today.

After getting dressed, Kenny fluffed her hair a little to make its unisex style a little more feminine, and touched up her eyeliner; she didn't really wear much make-up, either. Her face was already cute without it, bringing her plenty of attention from boys and girls alike at school where she was forced to present as a guy even on girl days like this one. Her eyeliner, which was one of the few things Kenny could get away with wearing and still pass as a cis boy, made that attention even worse.

Even though she knew they'd be coming right off, Kenny stepped into the shoes she'd brought as well: just a pair of plum ballet-style slip-ons that matched her skirt. Then she was satisfied--no, she really liked it, actually--and so she went to Clyde's bedroom.

Clyde was lounging on his bed, dicking around on his phone. When Kenny came in, he looked up at her and grinned in an attempt to be sexy, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, gorgeous." It was more adorable than anything else, and after she locked the door Kenny walked over and kissed him.

"Hey, handsome. Feel better now?"

"Hell yeah." Clyde reached down and squeezed her ass, making her gasp a little and arch into him.

"I've been pretty horny all day," Kenny said, nipping at his jaw. "I hate when we pretend to be friends."

"Me too," Clyde said, a little poutingly. They kissed more lewdly this time, with tongues, and then Kenny stood back.

"There's nothing stopping us now."

Leaning back against Clyde's desk, Kenny pulled up her skirt, just a little. A hint of creamy thigh showed above her hose, and Clyde went just about nuts, climbing off the bed so that he could sink down to his knees and kiss all over them.

"That's right," Kenny breathed out. "I want your mouth on me."

Clyde tugged her panties down and pressed his face into her crotch. "You smell so good, baby."

"You bet I do," Kenny replied, smirking a little to herself. She took great pride in grooming and maintaining herself, trimming and waxing and perfuming where it was appropriate. Clyde's tongue washed over the underside of her dick, and she moaned, sinking her fingers into his hair. She wished so fucking badly that she had a pussy, that she could feel his tongue lapping over her clit and shoving inside instead-- to feel what other girls felt when she ate them out. Kenny didn't _always_ mind the fact that she had a cock, necessarily -- it suited her on her boy days, and the days where she didn't feel like much of either side of the binary at all. But she wanted to be a girl in every way possible on the outside during those days when she was one on the _inside_ , so much that it hurt sometimes.

Someone needed to cast a spell on her, so she could shift between sets of genitalia at will. That would make all of this so much easier.

Clyde was learning, though. He knew to lick all over unless Kenny expressly told him to suck, because even when she was a girl Kenny loved pegging him. In fact, it was _only_ on those days that Clyde would consider letting her have him like that. He insisted he wasn't gay, and didn't like having sex with "Kenny As a Boy", though Kenny _had_ succeeded on getting Clyde to fuck _him_ in the ass like that on a couple occasions, and they weren't even intoxicated except maybe from each other.

That poor boy was more confused than they ever were.

Sometimes Clyde would get insecure all over again and beg Kenny to wear a strap-on, but Kenny loved those days when she could slide her cock into him, feel him around her. That was the consolation when it came to not having a pussy of her very own.

Clyde grabbed her hips, turning her around and pushing over the desk, and then he tugged her panties down until they fell to her ankles. He pushed her legs apart, wide tongue lapping down over her balls and perineum before squirming up against her ass.

"Oh, fuck," Kenny moaned, gripping the desk tight. "Yeah, Clyde, fuck--" Clyde had both of his strong hands on either side of her ass, spreading it open so that he could lick over her hole. She shivered, reaching down to rub her hand over her groin, fingers rubbing over the wet head of her cock. She was sensitive there, at least, the closest thing to having a clit to rub. Clyde's tongue was all over her, getting her nice and slick, her hole clenching a little.

"I'm gonna fuck you," Clyde said, rubbing a callused finger over Kenny's asshole to open it up, before he pressed the tip of it in. "Want me to fuck you?"

" _God_ , yeah," Kenny moaned out. "You fucking better."

"Gotta-- open you up first..." Clyde kept the lube right in his desk, which he found and took out, all while still rubbing his finger into Kenny's ass. Kenny was dripping onto himself, panting as Clyde slicked lubricant over his fingers and started to fill Kenny's ass with them. He moved slowly and carefully, sliding a pair of them in and out. Clyde was a good sport about the fact that he could only have anal when it came to fucking Kenny, probably because Kenny wasn't the first girl he'd done that with. But Kenny was, of course, the first and only girl Clyde had fucked that wasn't assigned that way at birth. She liked to think that made her a special case, since Clyde insisted on being perceived as heterosexual, even to himself.

"Sit down," Kenny said, waving behind her at the desk chair, "so I can ride you." Clyde had no qualms about that. He carefully withdrew his fingers, kissed her bared shoulder and then plopped down into that chair. Kenny pulled off her scarf because it was beginning to get uncomfortably warm, though she kept most of her outfit still on, pulling her feet out of the shoes to be comfortable and shifting them so that her panties fell on the floor.

"Hot," Clyde said as he watched this. "You're hot."

"Mmm." Kenny smiled at him, her warm hazel eyes already clouded, and she reached down to undo his jeans and pull his dick out. There wasn't any work left to be done; Clyde was already quite hard. She loved sucking his cock, too, including and especially because he got shy about its aesthetic merits, but right now she wanted to be filled up.

"You're hot too," she added while she smeared lube over his dick, and then climbed more fully into his lap. Clyde chewed his lip as he carefully held his prick still for her, both of them exhaling sharply when Kenny drew it up inside.

"Oh god," Clyde groaned out. "Damn." Kenny braced herself by way of grabbing onto his shoulders, slowly rolling her hips, but soon she was biting into his neck and they were rubbing against each other in a frenzy. Kenny loved being fucked in the ass regardless of their gender, but when she was a girl--like today--she couldn't help but feel a raw yearning to feel what it was like to be fucked as one. Clenching around Clyde's dick, she wished it was the slick walls of her cunt instead, that he could reach down and play with her clit the way she did to _other_ girls while fucking them in this position.

"Let's move," Clyde gasped out after a few more minutes, still thick and twitching inside her. "Let's move--" He wrapped his stocky arms around her and they sort of tumbled to the floor. It was obvious he wanted to be slick and change their position while still inside her, but it didn't quite happen that way, since his dick immediately fell out of her as soon as they'd shifted.

"Oh fuck," Kenny laughed, on her back, a little sore from the impact but otherwise fine. "Clyde, what the Hell?" He was climbing atop her and pushing her long legs apart, grinning sheepishly and pulling them around his waist.

"I dunno," he said, but then he was pushing right back into her, and Kenny moaned and pulled him close. Clyde had always been a little on the chubby side, his weight even heavier on Kenny's smaller build, but she loved it. She loved his ass too, which she reached around to squeeze, already deciding he was going to get it pegged after this. Clyde sat back a little and pushed up her top, his hand following, caressing one of Kenny's lean pecs like she had tits to squeeze. That always touched her, too. So did pinching her nipple, which Clyde also did, twisting it in his thick fingers and actually making her squeal.

"Fuck, more," she panted, pushing hard on his ass when she said it, so it wasn't quite clear which she wanted more _of_. Maybe it was all of it--yeah, it was all of it--Clyde was pounding into her in quick, sharp jerks that left her body raking against the floor. Kenny was going to have some serious rug burn on her shoulders and back, probably, already feeling the abrasiveness that toed the line of discomfort in a way she found erotic. So, she didn't mind that.

She didn't come, willing herself not to, but Clyde did. He made the cutest little noises and then sagged limply against her, head on her chest, breathing hard. His face and hair were slick with sweat. It was all in their clothes, too, which was kind of hot. Kenny gently patted the back of his head.

"Good," she said. "That was good." Clyde just kind of grunted in reply. "Get off me for a sec, though? I'm burning up."

"Oh, okay." Clyde sat up, idly wiping the back of a hand over his forehead before peeling off his shirt. Kenny sat back on her haunches and worked off first her sweater, then the skirt, then the stockings, wiggling her painted toes as she did so. Clyde reached over and touched her leg with a sweaty palm.

"These are so nice."

"I'm very glad you appreciate them."

Clyde stroked his hands over them, smiling, like Kenny knew he would. It felt good.

"You're still, uh-- I mean, you didn't--" Clyde always floundered when it came to talking about Kenny's dick, still awkwardly unsure if it would make things uncomfortable or not for either of them. Kenny at least appreciated that it seemed more about her benefit, though. She leaned over and kissed Clyde's cheek.

"You worn out?" She hoped not.

"No, I don't think so." Clyde slowly rose to his feet and stretched. Kenny followed suit. She pulled him into a hug and leaned to whisper against his neck.

"You want my cock?"

Clyde was silent for a few ticks, but she heard him swallow. Then he nodded.

"Good," Kenny said, slipping away from him. "Then take the rest off and get on that bed."

Clyde wiped himself up after his pants and boxers ended up on the floor, sitting back. Kenny did not join him on the bed quite yet, but remained standing, placing a hand on Clyde's shoulder.

"Suck it a little," she said, even though she was already planning on using lube, bottle in hand. "Get it nice and wet." Clyde nodded and leaned forward, lips brushing the head of it before reluctantly parting and taking it in. He sucked on it slowly, not touching Kenny's dick at all with his hands, but letting more of it ease onto his tongue. Kenny sighed and rested a hand on Clyde's head. "That's perfect, that's so good, good boy." At least that made Clyde smile a little, shutting his eyes as he lapped slowly at whatever he could.

"Okay," Kenny said, pulling back. "Okay. Get on your hands and knees." Clyde said nothing but did as he was told, arranging himself like that on the bed as Kenny moved behind him. She hesitated.

"You want this, right? You're not just doing it because you don't want to hurt my feelings?"

"Yeah," Clyde replied. "I do. I really do. I'm just not good at sucking on it, it makes me feel gay. Especially since it's real, and not just a toy. I can suck on a toy just fine."

Kenny wanted to argue with him that she was still the same person like this, or when she was a boy, or regardless of whatever they were. That her dick would always fucking be there. But instead, because she really just wanted to fuck him rather than start an argument, she slicked up her fingers and started preparing him. "Okay."

"Are you pissed at me?" Clyde grit his teeth after he said that, bowing his head and obviously trying to relax. He didn't have any experience like this before sleeping with Kenny, because he was "straight", so it took more patience to get him ready than it did for her.

"No, babe," Kenny replied. "Just fucking tell me if you don't want something."

"I just said I want this!" Clyde moaned after that, as her fingers worked him over with care.

_I meant sucking my dick_ , she thought, but didn't want to continue this line of discussion. She wanted to focus on him, lose herself in him. "How is that?" she said, with a great deal more tenderness.

"It's... it's okay-- _uhn!_ " Kenny wasn't sure if that was a pleasured noise or not, until he hissed, " _ow._ " She poured more lube onto her fingers.

"Just relax," she said, rubbing at his back. It actually did take a bit of time, but it wasn't like they were in a hurry, and then Clyde was finally less tense around Kenny's fingers, moaning softly and subtly lifting his ass for more. She smirked and nipped at one of his fleshy cheeks.

"Okay, I'm ready now," Clyde whined out. "I'm ready." He was hard again, too. Kenny gradually eased out her fingers and set to work coating her cock until it was nice and slick, lining up behind him.

"Breathe," she said quietly, easing inside. It was a pretty sizable cock, actually, not that Clyde would know the difference except that it was bigger than his own. He gasped and whimpered as she filled and stretched him, sinking past barriers and holding still. Kenny kissed between Clyde's shoulders.

"That's it, that's good."

"Yeah," Clyde whimpered. "I-it is, fuck." Kenny started moving then, careful but deliberate glides of her hips, and he started shaking, gasping out each breath.

" _Yeah_ ," Kenny panted, leaning down to lick over his broad shoulders. "You like that, don't you? You like having me in your asshole, getting fucked by a girl."

" _Uhhh_ \-- uhn-huh," Clyde sort of groaned out, his ass clenching wonderfully around Kenny's dick. She squeezed one of his cheeks, absolutely loving how fucking round and full it was.

"Wonder what the rest of the team would think, that you come home after practice and bend right over like a little slut for your girlfriend." Clyde moaned even more at that, twisting his hips back. Kenny knew that she'd never actually out Clyde, that it was their own special secret no one else could be privy to. Clyde knew that too, which was why he liked it when Kenny teased him like that. She leaned down further to croon softly into his ear. "That you love getting fucked in that tight little ass."

Clyde sobbed at that and sank down a little onto the bed, arms wobbling too much to keep him on all fours anymore. "Yeah," he whimpered, voice already thick with tears. "Ye-eah, I do--" The first time he'd cried during sex it was pretty awkward and uncomfortable, and it also hurt Kenny so much that she would have left had he not stopped her, because she thought it was out of shame. But she learned pretty quickly that Clyde was just emotional in general, and now it made her throb whenever he'd get that vulnerable with her inside him, which were the only times where it would happen. Clyde was actually pretty damn butch when he'd fuck Kenny instead, rough and even a little endearingly clumsy, giving it to her hard. She loved that too, but she felt closer to him this way.

Kenny held his hips tightly and started to pound into him, feeling pretty damn powerful, purring against his neck and murmuring things like "yeah baby, that's right, you take it so good, take it for me". Clyde just groaned and rocked back against her, couldn't really say much else but sob "yes, yes" over and over. He was beautiful, like this. She fucking loved completely breaking him apart like this.

She could feel herself getting close to coming and so Kenny started to slow, bracing a hand against one soft ass-cheek as she started to pull out. Clyde wasn't comfortable enough with his attraction to let it end any other way than her own hand, and Kenny honestly hated that with every inch of her body, but she tried to at least respect it and where he was coming from. But then Clyde was reaching back blindly to grab at her. "Wait!" he choked out.

Kenny paused, her cock still half-inside him, feeling her thighs tremble. "Huh?"

"I wanna--" Clyde sniffled loudly. "I wanna try it." Kenny didn't have to ask what he meant by that.

"Are you sure?" she asked, a little hesitantly.

"Yeah," he said, and then she could tell he was trying to stay coherent, but he burst into tears halfway through his sentence anyway. "I really care about you... I'm trying to learn all this..."

"Okay, honey," Kenny said, so moved by that it actually put a lump in her throat, though her eyes stayed dry. She kissed the back of Clyde's neck and then she was fucking him again, hard and fast, making him cry out, then clutching at him as she shuddered hard, finally spilling all over inside him. It felt so fucking good that she was moaning into his back, letting his name slip out, messing him up.

She was coming back from it after a moment, sinking down into herself again. Clyde was full-on crying into the mattress now, not wailing but definitely sobbing hard, and Kenny thought in a brief flare of agonizing panic that he was ashamed of her, him, them after all. This was only made worse when she discreetly reached beneath him and felt that he'd entirely lost his erection, but there was a slippery stickiness to the sheets, and she quickly realized it was because she'd made him come, too.

Carefully easing out, Kenny moved so that she was lying at his side, reaching to stroke Clyde's hair. It was messy and damp around the edges. "Hey, hey, shhh..." she murmured, trying to be reassuring somehow, even as she was reassuring _herself_ that there was nothing _to_ reassure.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he wept, suddenly grabbing her tight and clinging, face in her shoulder. "Oh god, Ken. I am. I really am."

"It's all right," she said, not really sure what to do about that, but it ached sweetly anyway. "We're here, I'm yours, it's okay, Clyde." She stroked his hair and neck until he finally stopped weeping. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I know," Clyde said, but Kenny didn't really think he did. It was because of his learning potential, though, that she continually tried to believe him.

Clyde cleaned up himself, his face and other places, while Kenny pulled her panties back on and walked to her bag wearing nothing else to get the stuff they could use to smoke. Relaxing after sex, talking a little and absorbing the moments around her was practically a ritual in and of itself, regardless of what gender Kenny was feeling at the time. They greatly preferred it to simply passing out.

"I want to but my dad really will kill me," Clyde said, nervously eyeing the pipe in Kenny's hand when she returned to the bed.

"You'll do it anyway, because you like it, almost as much as you like me," Kenny teased, pinching off some of the green and carefully patting it inside, speaking as she lit up. "It'll be gone before he gets home. It always is."

"I don't just like you, I love you," Clyde said, reaching for another tissue. Kenny sucked what she could into her mouth and leaned over to shotgun him, kissing him open-mouthed and breathing the smoke into his lungs. Clyde licked his lips afterward, and didn't even cough.

"You're all right," Kenny said, and tilted her face up to kiss his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> idek I think I'm more embarrassed by the sappiness than anything else, oops.
> 
> also feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://unspoiledwhore.tumblr.com), I need more South Park franz.


End file.
